Rock My World
by CatLover444
Summary: Dan and Runo are in the school play together as the leads. I own Nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed on.
1. The New Girl

**The New Girl**

Dan's POV

I was sitting in my drama class and we were talking about the school's annul play while I was thinking about my girlfriend Runo Misaki (who lived in Warrenton, Japan). Mr. Center asked for everyone's attention because he was holding additions for the play that afternoon. He told us that we were getting a new student today and I was hoping it would be Runo. The classroom door opened and in walks Runo with her head held high as usually she always had done when I knew her.

"It is a pleasure to have you back in my class again, Ms. Misaki. You may sit next to Dan Kuso." He told her in calm and respectful voice. He smile at her, but I was shocked about the fact that he had smiled for once.

"Thank you, Mr. Center. How is your wife today?" She asked him taking the sit next to me. He told her that his wife was fine today. She had impressed him with her manners that I thought did not show a lot around me.

"Hey, Runo. I did not know that you knew him." I tell her calmly so she would not rip my arms off of my body.

"Hey, Dan. I knew him when I lived here." She told me sweetly. I had noticed that she was wearing a white strapless dress with yellow flowers sewn on it, a white sweater, matching gloves, earrings, and white short boots. I was thinking she looked beautiful in it. I was wondering if she was going to try out for the play.

"You look beautiful in you dress. Are you going to try out for the play, Runo?" I asked her sweetly and thoughtfully thinking she could get a lead part of the play. I had seen her perform in an act at the Senior Center in Japan and knew she would be a great lead actress in the play.

"Yes, I am going to try out for the play, Dan. You know that I enjoy acting in plays." She told me and I was thinking that I should try out for the play too. I knew my skills are not at her level, but I could be part of the cast to support her.


	2. Additions

**Additions**

After School- Runo's POV

I had just pick up the script for the play and found that it was my favorite play ever. It is called: the Sweet Princess of Rosavilla (Rosevilla in English). I had already knew the lines by heart, but I read over them to refresh my memory on them. Dan was on stage trying out for the part of the Prince of Summerville the other lead part and I have to admit that he was very good at acting in front of people. He finished his part finally and came to sit down next to me and wait for me to be call up there for my turn.

"Ms. Misaki, it is your turn now." Mr. Center told me calmly and Dan squeezed my hand to let me know that he was here for me. I went up on stage after sitting my script down beside Dan.

"I hear the birds chirping, the bees buzzing, and the children laughing at the cat. Oh, how I wish to join them, but I am a princess by birth and must attend to my duties first. I wish that I could sing without having to perform for everyone, but I cannot do this act because I know my duties well." I said loud enough to be heard through the whole school. I was glad that I remember the part well enough to knock the socks off of Mr. Center.

"You are still the best actress that I have ever seen in my life, Runo. You will play the princess and Mr. Kuso will play the prince. I will expect nothing but perfection from you both during the show and practice." Mr. Center told me that I could leave for today, but practice started the next day during first period. I was told that I was excused from my classes to attend the practices until the play was done with in a few weeks.

"Do you want me to walk you home today, Runo?" Dan asked me quietly because he was going to my diner anyway.

"Yes, I do believe that it is a good idea, Dan." I told him sweetly and quietly. He took my hand and we left the school walking toward my diner.

"How have you been doing lately, Runo?" He asked me with kindness in his voice. I knew that I could not keep my secret from him at all.

"I have been fine. Can you keep a secret for me, Dan?" I tell him knowing that I had his trust and he had my trust. I had wanted to be sure that I could trust him fully and completely.

"Yes, I will keep your secret for you always and forever, Runo?" He told me with a smile on his handsome face. I could not help, but smile back at him for a minute.

"My parents were killed a month ago and my older brother, Yusei, has moved me and Alice here to live in safety because the killer is still on the loose right now, Dan." I tell him with tears in my eyes.

"You are safe now, my dear. You will see that everything will work out for you in the days to come, Runo." He told me calmly. We reached the diner five minutes later and I had to work my shift for a while.


	3. Play Practice

**Play Practice**

Next Day- Dan's POV

I was sitting at the front of the lunch room waiting for Runo to arrive so we could start practicing our lines together before the teacher got there for practice. The news had got out about me and Runo playing the lead actor and actress in the play so we were now swamped with people trying to get us to date them. Runo had got here a few minutes later, but she was looking a little paler than she looked normally. I had waved her over to me and she came over to me sitting down calmly.

"Do you want to go over our lines together before Mr. Center gets to start practice, Runo?" I asked her gently. I knew that she was still having a hard time jousting to the fact that she was an orphan now and was in the custody of her brother until she was eighteen or she got married.

"Sure, I would love to go over our lines together, Dan." She told me kindly and I was praying to God that I did not mess up my part during the practices or play itself. We got through the first two scenes of the play when I noticed that the script said that I had to kiss during the next scene and I got worried because we had kissed each other before today, but we had never kissed in public before today. Mr. Center had finally decided to show up for the rehearsal and called me and Runo to the stage to go over the first scene off the play. I started to recite my lines after her speech about wanting to be like other girls.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Stellar. I can see that you are the fairest in the land." I say my lines perfectly with a little bit of flare in them.

"Thank you for you complement and greeting, Prince Leo. You have caused me to blush." She recite from her memory without needing a script to read from to say her lines. I waited for her to say her next few lines, but she never did say them. I knew that she did not get stage fright at any time, but she could not say her next line for some reason. I had noticed that she was even paler than she had been earlier this morning. I knew that she was not feeling very good right now because she just passed out on the stage, but I caught her as she fell so she was not hurt by the fall. I could tell that she was having one of her headaches because she had her eyes closed firmly against the light.

"Excuse me, Mr. Center." I said to the teacher calmly.

"Yes, what is it, Mr. Kuso?" He said to me quite calmly. I knew that he had not seen Runo pass out because he was correcting the other actor's mistakes.

"May I take Runo home, sir? She has just passed out up here and acts like she has a bad headache." I told him calmly and he told me to go sign us out of school in the office than I could take her home to get some rest. I had just finished signing us out when the Head Mistress of Bayview High came out of her office and saw Runo lying in my arms.

"Let me take her home, Mr. Kuso, and you can go back to practice." She told me calmly and quietly. She reached for Runo, but I did not to leave Runo alone.

"No, I have signed both of us out and I will take her home myself, Madam Histake." I told her with a look that said 'I am not backing off of her' on my face. She finally decided to just let me take her home so she could get back to work on her files.


	4. Show Time and Ending

**Show Time**

Opening Day- Runo's POV

We had worked hard over the past few weeks to make the play a success. I had just finished putting on my stage makeup and my dress that I made myself with no help at all. I was waiting in the wing for the scene with the baby princess to be done and my cue to enter the stage. I had finally heard my cue on go on the stage. I said my lines with perfection from my memory and had no problems once so ever.

The play had ended with the wedding of me and Dan. I was glad to have been a part of it and everything because to me acting was a way of life. I was standing back stage with Dan and we were getting complements left and right even from some of the people who hated me. I was suddenly lifted off the ground and into the air by someone.

"Will you please put me down for goodness sake's, Yusei?" I asked calmly and sweetly. I knew that I was going to have backflip down if I wanted to get down from there.

"You were wonderful out there, Runo. I can see that you have been and always be an actress for life." He told me with excitement in his voice. I had wanted to ask him if I could go out eat with my friends as a treat for my hard work. He told me that I could go out with them to eat dinner since I had skip my real supper before the play.

It was around 10:30p.m. when Dan walked e home and I knew it was a Friday so I had invited him stay the night. I love acting and it got me and Dan to reunite over a common activity that we both like to do with our lives.


End file.
